Did That Just Happen?
by Infatuated idiot
Summary: Lucy wakes up in a dorm completely naked! Natsu is singing "I'm Sexy And I Know It!" in a towel and twerking? What will happen if Natsu notices Lucy? Who knows but it's gotta be hilarious and somewhat sexual! Also Romeo Why, Why the cockblock? Not a lemon, but it is sexual don't you worry...Perverts! NaLu One-Shot!


**Hi again! I actually wrote this with one of my friends (my whole group of friends are HUGE perverts, including me. We're also all girls) it was so much fun writing this! Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! WARNING: Trollish ending!**

**{LUCY POV}**

This morning I woke up naked in an unknown room.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, trying to conceal my breasts.

"HEY SEXY LADY!" I heard Natsu sing, practically scream, he also said it a little TOO enthusiastically.

I tilted my head to search for him, still panicking at the fact I was naked. I looked around some more.

"WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" Natsu continued to scream sing.

I finally set my eyes on him, and guess what he was doing? Twerking against the wall, what did the wall ever do to you, it's completely defenseless! Natsu, how could you? He also had some headphones on, and was vacuuming the floor while dancing to the beat.

He looked as if he had just come out of the shower. Such a cliche! He had a towel wrapped around his waist, my eyes were drawn to a certain bulge in the fabric as he looked my way.

" IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

He could actually hear my laughter even with the vacuum running, and with his head phones in which were blasting music, I mean even I could hear the music from where I was. He suddenly looked up at me, I blushed uncontrollably from his intense gaze. He took off his head phones, and set the vacuum down.

I clawed at the blanket, it only covered down past my hips...barely. He stared at me as he walked towards the bed, that had an unusual stain.

"Did I make that?" I wondered.

He sat down on the bed, tugging on the blanket that covered me. Immediately a wild look crossed his face, I was trying to scoot away, when he swiped the blanket from under my grasp.

"AHHHH!" I screamed my now naked body completely visible. I scowled at him...all he did was grin. He then forced his lips on mine.

Trying to push him away I put my hands on his shoulders and TRIED to push him off. (KEY WORD: Tried)but he has such a strong grip. I gave up as I melted into his warmth. He bite my lip which made me gasp, taking that opportunity he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moved my hands from his shoulders up to his pink hair, which I tangled my fingers in. Feeling aroused, he shoved me against the wall, and wrapped his buff arm around my slender waist. I ran my finger around the twists, and turns of his chiseled abes, wanting to savour this moment forever.

He abruptly stopped kissing my lips, to grab my hand from his stomach and pinned it above my head.

"You saved me," he said " you saved me from myself." He finished as he started to suck on my lower neck. As we continued our steamy make out scene , I felt something press up against my inner thigh.

"What is that?" I asked shyly, stopping his kissing momentarily.

" My PEENUS !"

"W-" but I was quickly cut off as he once again forced his lips on mine.

I turned my head to give him a better angle as he started sucking my neck again. That's when I saw Natsu's wet towel laying on the floor. I froze realizing that he was...NAKED!

All at once we heard a knocking on the bedroom door. He stopped kissing me, AGAIN and looked at the door. I scampered to find a blanket to hide my body. How shameful . Romeo instantly stormed through the door. I pulled the blanket up to my face, Romeo stood there just staring at Natsu.

" Thanks for the cockblock Romeo." Natsu said sarcastically, getting off the bed, walking over to Romeo, whilst putting his pants on.

"What were you doing on my bed, wrestling?" He asked obviously oblivious to what had just happened on his OWN bed.

"Yep thats exactly what we were doing, just playful wrestling." Natsu retorted with a smirk, grabbing my hand and walking out of the room with me behind me . Right before we were out of Romeo's eyesight he burst into laughter.

"What?, I asked "what's so funny?"

"Your naked!" Romeo yelled as I realized I left my blanket, and clothes on the bed.

Natsu instinctively took his shirt off and handed it to me, I quickly slipped the shirt over my head, the black shirt hung past my hips. Blushing i tried pulling it down, when Natsu scooped me up and slung me over his shoulder.

I had forgotten how strong he was as he carried me out the door, and whispered in my ear " this is really kinky!" He said with a dopey grin.

" I like it!" He carried me all the way to his room, and we went inside.

He dropped me on the bed , and let his pants fall to the floor...he was going commando! I stretched out on the bed, as he got closer I noticed something shining on his arousal.

"W-what's on your?" blushing furiously I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Oh I got that peirced last night after we had sex!" He said with a toothy grin, that made me feel somewhat reassured, but the silver ring looked extremely dangerous.

"Can you take it off, before we start?" I became instantly embarrassed as I thought I would never have to say that.

"Sure ," he had a mischievous smirk on his face. "but as long as you work really hard to please me!"

Right as he was about to pounce on me, we heard an irritatingly loud speaker say

"Attention visiting student please report to the dining hall immediately". Then dead silence.

"Sorry you'll have to please me later" Natsu said seductively, flashing me another grin, and dressed himself.

I had left my clothes at Romeo's dorm, I then noticed a pair of Natsu's boxers on the floor, feeling very desperate I slipped into them. Natsu walked back In the dorm at that moment. Finding me in his boxers, He licked his lips gleefully,

"How urgent do you think the matter in the dining hall is?" He asked taking long strides towards me, I backed up against the wall feeling cornered.

"I REPEAT IT IS AN URGENT MATTER!" the speaker echoed loudly through the halls of the university.

"Guess you'll have to wait, Natsu." I said happily, pushing him of me.

He pulled his shirt off and offered it to me. He took his other t-shirt off me when we first entered the room.

"Cover yourself." He said sternly, noticing his concern I nodded in agreement.

I put the shirt on, and started walking towards my dorm like a freakin' ninja! "see ya!" I called over to him, turning my head to look at him but he had instantly hovered over me, with clear desire in his onyx eyes. Then we had what the kids call sexual intercourse. ;)

**The End!**


End file.
